Screw Destiny
by Loki-Odinson-Laufeyson
Summary: It's hard watching the person you love get married to your best friend, knowing that you'll never have a chance with them; probably never did in the first place. Naruto knew that this would happen but he didn't know that it'd be so soon. He'd seen the two exchanging loving looks for a long time but had tried to ignore them to save him the heartache. How was Naruto supposed to cope?


Screw Destiny!

Summary: It's hard watching the person you love get married to your best friend, knowing that you'll never have a chance with them; probably never did in the first place. Naruto knew that this would happen, but he didn't know that it'd be so soon. He'd seen the two exchanging loving looks for a long time, but had tried to ignore them to save him the heartache. How was Naruto supposed to cope with the pain of having to watch them together…?

Disclaimer: I own nothing; sadly!

Authors Notes: I'm most proud of this fanfic out of all of the fanfic's I've wrote so far. I've put all my effort into this. So, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

This wasn't happening; this was all just a bad dream. Were the thoughts running through the blonds head as he watched the love of his life get married to his best friend; it was literally tearing him apart just watching it.

He sat at the back as he watched the two exchange their last few vows before they were officially announced 'husband' and 'wife'. The moment the two kissed was when the impact of what was happening finally hit him; they'd just sealed the deal!

The room started to get foggy as tears clouded his vision; he slowly got up to vacate the room as the tears finally feel from the confines of his eyes. The blonde slowly took one last glance to the now married couple, but couldn't take the sight of the love of his life in the arms of Sakura; so he ran. The tears now falling constantly, so much the blonde could barely see anything.

Once outside he leaned against the nearest wall and looked out into the courtyard with the blankest expression he could master. It was strange for the blonde to have that sort of expression; usually he's the one wearing the smile that can make even the most stoic of people smile.

Naruto sank to the floor slowly as grief finally overtook him. To be honest he hadn't just lost Sasuke he'd also lost Sakura; They use to be like the 'three musketeers' all inseparable, but now that they were together he was just going to feel like a third wheel whenever he was around them and the heart ache would just eat him alive. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing them together. Don't get him wrong he was happy for them; it was just the fact that he was now the odd one out, and what made it worse was he'd also lost his chance of being with Sasuke. He probably had no chance from the beginning anyway. Sasuke'd always been straight. For years he'd had to put up with the way his team mates would look at each other, he'd usually just try to ignore it.

He couldn't ignore this though; it was a whole different matter. That's when a thought came to him. What if he ran away? No one would miss him, especially not toughs two. They had each other now; they didn't need him. With that thought in mind Naruto picked him self up from off the floor and walked away from the church; not once looking back.

XX SasuNaru XX

When Naruto was a good distance from the church he released a frustrated sigh he didn't even know he was holding. The blonde was so glad he was away from the heart breaking atmosphere that just hung around the place like a leech, like it was trying to mock him; laugh in his face for his misfortune and taunt him just to remind him that he'd never had a chance.

The blonde stood there for a while wondering what to do now; All he really needed to do was think of somewhere to go so he could get away from this town, he didn't have the money to spend on a prolonged period of time in a hotel.

Now he thought about it he did remember his mum complaining he hadn't seen her in a while and he'd been meaning to visit his parents for a long time; now he finally had a reason to see them.

With his mind made up Naruto decided to go home and pack. When the blonde had finished packing he looked at the time to see it had only been half an hour since he'd left the church. No one had probably even noticed he'd gone.

Deciding not to wallow in his own self pity the blonde choose to leave. He couldn't wait to see his mum and dad again.

XX SasuNaru XX

When the taxi had pulled up at his parents home he felt so much better, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed them.

After the blonde had paid the driver he rushed towards the front door and knocked gently. Once the door was opened to reveal the surprised face of his mother he pulled her into his embrace; yep, he'd defiantly missed them.

The blonde finally pulled away to see his mothers beautiful smile.

"Naruto, it's been a while," his mum said in a calm voice still smiling at him.

"Come on in, it's quite cold out." Kushina closed the door behind the both of them and guided Naruto toward the living room where he spotted his father sitting on the couch that was situated in the centre of the room right in front of the TV.

When Minato spotted his son a surprised look spread across his face before it was replaced by pure happiness.

"Naruto, it's nice to see you my son!" Naruto just smiled at his dad. God, he was glad to be home.

XX SasuNaru XX

**Three weeks later**

No one had tried to contact the blonde since the wedding; that don't really bother the blonde though because he'd been having the time of his life catching up with his parents and his best friend: Kiba.

The blonde couldn't really say he hadn't missed Sasuke because that would be a lie; he couldn't stop thinking about the bastard. He wondered if Sasuke'd even noticed he'd gone missing, but he's probably on his honeymoon having the time of his life. Naruto just sighed in exasperation as he looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom making out pictures out of the funny patterns on said ceiling.

Deciding he was going to stop wallowing in his own self pity, he rolled over to his side and looked at his phone to see he had a message from Kiba. He was a bit confused because he hadn't heard his phone go off, but he didn't dwell on it to much. He picked up the phone from his bedside table, then he flipped the phone open so he could read the message; it read:

_Naruto,_

_The guys and I are meeting up at the mall in an hour to go to the cinema; we're going to watch Jack Reacher. Do you wanna come? =D _

_Kiba_

Naruto smiled when he'd finished reading the text, quickly replying with an affirmative before lying back down again. His phone went of again about five minutes later. Not think much on it Naruto flipped the phone open again to be greeted by a called ID he'd never expected to see. The message read:

_Naruto, _

_Just thought I'd let you know that me and Sakura had a great time on our honeymoon; we should be home later this evening. We both can't wait to see you again. Anyway, what happened to you at the wedding reception? I came to find you to say goodbye just before we left for the honeymoon, but I couldn't find you and no one had seen you about. _

_Sasuke _

After Naruto'd read the message his heart started to ache; great this was just what he needed, he'd finally stopped thinking about Sasuke and now this. Why couldn't he just leave him alone it'd be easier for the both of them. He knew it wasn't Sasuke's fault because he didn't know that he loved him, but it still got to him. He threw the phone across the room in frustration before lying back down on his bed again with an exasperated sigh; something he'd been doing a lot since a few weeks before the wedding. Why did this have to happen to him?

XX SasuNaru XX

TBC...?


End file.
